


What Did She Hope To Find There

by veronicassawyer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Gen, warning for ableist language and mention of bulimia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicassawyer/pseuds/veronicassawyer
Summary: The musings of a broken-hearted girl.





	What Did She Hope To Find There

Heather Duke's heart had been broken before, but never like this. She could get over some dick cheating on her in a week, but watching her best friend's life ruined, watching her withdraw into herself, watching her personality be torn away; she would carry this pain with her for the rest of her life.

Was it wrong that Heather's death had never made her feel like this? Probably. She decided not to worry about that for now. Veronica had been something... else, though. God, it sounded stupid, but Veronica had been the only thing that felt real. Which is why it felt like a stab to the gut when JD stole her.

Heather could see he was a psycho from the start. She tried so desperately to keep Veronica, to stop her from being captivated by his false charm, but she knew there was nothing she could do, not while she was so trapped by her role in the Heathers. All she could do was watch her only friend be taken away from her. And it broke her.

When Heather died, and JD proposed she take her place, she didn't think twice. She didn't have any friends to lose. She had kept up the appearance of a friendship, but it was no longer anything real. Nothing felt real at that point. She would have been so, so tired, if she hadn't been so, so numb.

When it all came to a head, it wasn't a surprise to Heather at all. Maybe she didn't expect a bomb on the school steps, but it was just a confirmation of her suspicions of JD.

She missed Veronica. She missed Veronica's smirk. She missed Veronica's finger down her throat. As stupid as that sounded. She missed the glint of life in Veronica's eyes, the eyes that seemed so empty these days.

Everything was different. She cried for the first time in a long time.

What did she see in JD's fantasies? What did she hope to find there? God, it wasn't this.


End file.
